


for five ever

by fireflylights



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;-;, Fluff, M/M, cute markhei, that's it....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflylights/pseuds/fireflylights
Summary: "shit." mark muttered under his breath, wide eyed and faking a smile as lucas nears him.lucas gets on one knee, the whole place going wild again as mark giggles, nervous and shy at the same time.the boy gave him a dreamy gaze, pulling out a ring from the pocket of his suit, holding it in his one hand as the other held the mic. "i know this is crazy, and that i am an idiot, but i am your idiot."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	for five ever

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for markhei!!!
> 
> but also, sorry for the errors if there are any,,, enjoy!!

"you can't keep doing this." mark mumbles, swallowing the food in his mouth before looking at lucas from across the table. 

he smiles, taking lucas' hand in his. 

the boy looks at him before nodding his head, "okay." lucas whispered. "i'm going to the bathroom, first." he excused himself, wiping his mouth with the napkin before heading to the comfort room. 

mark nodded, slouching his back on the chair whilst exhaling deeply.

he looked around the restaurant,—at all the people in their own world, clueless about what's happening to his relationship.

he gazed at nothing absentmindedly, deep in thoughts about his memories with lucas. he chuckles lightly at a particular fond memory, being interrupted by a voice coming from the stage in the center of the place, looking at the direction where it's situated, he lets out a quiet groan. 

lucas beams at him, looking down on the instrument after. he taps the mic, adjusting in his seat as he plays a few notes on the piano before clearing his throat; silence filling the whole place as the boy attracts everyone's attention.

"good evening, everyone." he waved his hands gleefully, having everyone endeared by his presence as they greeted him back. 

it made mark giggle, all his focus directed at the boy before his eyes. 

"today is me and my boyfriend's anniversary." cheers flooded the room while lucas looks at him. "and i wanna sing a song for him, and maybe, do something wonderful after." 

the boy winks at him. "i hope all of you enjoy! and most of all, i hope my boyfriend loves this." he stated, before starting to play. 

everyone was fascinated. the amount of admiration in everyone's eyes watching lucas perform had mark feeling overwhelmed. on top of that, the way lucas played the piano was soothing, mixed with his deep voice singing his own rendition of  _ katy perry's teenage dream _ made mark fall in love all over again. 

_ ". . . let you put your hands on me,  _

_ in my skin tight jeans,  _

_ be your teenage dream tonight."  _

lucas held their gaze as the song ended,—mark's heart beating faster, face blushing. everyone clapped, lucas bowing down and getting the mic from its stand. the crowd quieting down again as he said his thanks. 

"so…" he continues, making his way to where mark is seated. 

"shit." mark muttered under his breath, wide eyed and faking a smile as lucas nears him.

lucas gets on one knee, the whole place going wild again as mark giggles, nervous and shy at the same time. 

the boy gave him a dreamy gaze, pulling out a ring from the pocket of his suit, holding it in his one hand as the other held the mic. "i know this is crazy, and that i am an idiot, but i am your idiot."

mark rolls his eyes, smiling right after, looking at lucas with the same dreamy gaze. 

"have your forever with me?" lucas holds his breath, waiting for an answer. 

mark bends down, pulling lucas by the neck, giving the boy's lips a light peck, then putting their foreheads together. 

he grins lovingly. "of course."

the cheers were deafening. lucas stands up to engulf mark in a big hug, twirling their bodies together, laughing. 

* * *

" _ i told you, you can't keep doing that _ ." mark bumps their shoulders together. his hands intertwined with lucas' as they walk home, each holding an ice cream in their free hands. 

lucas smiles at him. "works every time though." 

mark lets out a mesmerising laugh, shaking his head, he makes them stop on their tracks. he gave lucas a sweet kiss. "i love you so, so much." 

the boy puts his hands around mark's waist, careful to not get any stain on the suit. mark places his arms around lucas' neck. "happy fifth wedding anniversary, baby." 

they share a kiss in between giggles, the sun setting in the background.

"seriously, though, stop proposing." 

lucas groans. "but they give us free dessert every time!"

"only because it's a different diner everytime, so they don't know that we're actually married." 

they start to walk again, laughing loudly at the fond memory,—taking the long way home, hand in hand, eating their free ice cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh helloooo!!!! soooo,, this is something in my mind for a while now ;;; i hope u enjoyed this one!!! 
> 
> i really really suck at titles,,, pls forgive me
> 
> i imagine this version of [teenage dream](url) ;;;; i really think darren criss' voice here was so good hhh
> 
> Talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/injunstars) or [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/fireflylights)
> 
> [22:00] REALLY,,, JUST,,HOORAY FOR MARKHEI!!!! <3


End file.
